Mania de você
by Little V
Summary: Teddy era um homem de manias.


**Mania de você**

**_This innocence is brilliant_**_**  
><strong>_**_I hope that it will stay_**_**  
><strong>_**_This moment is perfect_**_**  
><strong>_**_Please don't go away_**_**  
><strong>_**_I need you now_**

_ "A primeira de todas foi a mania de carros. Por Mérlin, como eu era viciado em carros. Precisava tê-los, a todos eles, ou perderia o posto de menino da família com maior número de carrinhos – de todos os tamanhos, cores, formatos, marcas – e meu ego estaria eternamente flagelado, além da perda - que para mim era, além de dolorosa, vergonhosa – incomensurável da admiração de James e Albus. _

_ Depois veio a febre por doces. Caso não houvesse ao mínimo um chocolatinho ao fim de cada refeição uma ira tomava conta de meu corpo. Era como se um jato de adrenalina fosse instantaneamente injetado, levando meus cabelos ao vermelho fogo – quase tão vermelho como o cabelo de minha atual mania, somente quase, afinal, não há vermelho comparável àquele tom que a possui. _

_ Veio ainda o delírio interminável por festas, por músicas, por observar horas a fio o rebolar sensual de todas as meninas em Hogwarts. Eram festas e mais festas, a se escolher cuidadosamente, todos os finais de semana. Naquele ano, cheguei a passar o Natal longe da família para participar da festa que os sonserinos haviam planejado – não me julguem, foi simplesmente sensacional! As noites em claro, apenas para sentir aquele relaxamento que a combinação música, bebidas e garotas podia causar no sistema. E foi no meio dessa mania que a próxima se fez presente. _

_ Mania de Victoire. Ah, mania obsessiva compulsiva por seus cabelos loiros platinados, mais reluzentes que o sol, mais fortes que ele. Seus olhos sempre aptos a me enternecer ou a me enlouquecer. Foi com essa mania que me descobri um verdadeiro bobo. Podia passar horas fazendo carinhos em Vic, ao que no momento seguinte podia estar engalfinhado com ela por aí, sempre com algo a discutir, algo a reclamar, algo a irritar. Ela me levava a extremos, num amor que foi forte o suficiente para nos ensinar, em poucos meses, os lados bons e os ruins. O problema é que, no final, a mania por ela acabou-se, deixando uma linda lady a chorar pelos cantos. Mas, convenhamos, era uma mania destrutiva. Ela não fazia bem de verdade. Porque Victoire não é boa. Não. Não é uma lady nem de perto. É uma bruxa. É uma eterna contradição de si mesma, porque no final não é nada se não uma menina mimada que aprender a conseguir tudo com a beleza estonteante que tem. _

_ Veio, então, a mania pelo trabalho. Findados os estudos e o caso de amor que nunca daria certo, veio-me a terrível febre de querer encontrar respostas para tudo, de doação extrema ao que estava fazendo – na época, um estudo aprofundado com professor Neville sobre plantas aquáticas e seus efeitos medicinais. Sim, eu acreditava numa descoberta arrebatadora, que colocaria meu nome na historia por longo tempo – não queria ser esquecido, ninguém quer. Percebi o fracasso se arrastando em minha direção quando me dei conta, tempos depois, que tudo a ser descoberto já havia sido descoberto. _

_ Aí me entreguei à bebedeira, às noites boêmias, às mulheres mundo a fora. Veio a mania a que um homem sempre se acomete: a de querer amar o mundo e quem vier em sua frente do jeito mais vagabundo e desapegado o possível. É incrível a alegria que estas coisas são capazes de causar, até que se descobre que são alegrias de momento, alegrias de que a alma, a certo ponto, se satura. _

_ Veio a mania, por fim, de criar uma casa. Um lar. Uma família. Um alguém para quem voltar - e por quem voltar – todas as noites. E foi aí que, finalmente, encontrei minha mania final, infindável. Nem tempo, muito menos desapego, me fariam largá-la. Nada nesse mundo seria, para ser mais exato e direito. _

_ Ela se concretizou numa noite de verão, noite onde uma lindíssima flor tornava-se uma lindíssima mulher. Sim, mulher, porque completara seus deliciosos quinze anos – até pareço um velho ao pensar em meus quinze anos como sendo há dez anos atrás. Vestia um vestido azul, de um tecido soltinho, o que realçava sua cor de pele sempre tão marmórea, tão branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque irreverente, que deixava alguns fios soltos a dançar no vento – o que só a deixava mais graciosa, se é que é possível. Lily sempre fora linda, bela, brilhantemente exuberante. Porém, foi somente naquela noite que realmente a notei. Algo naquela menina moça me chamou a atenção de forma a não mais – nunca mais – desprender os olhos daquela preciosidade. Lily devia ser minha! Só minha! Assim que a queima de fogos se realizou, assim que a vi ali, em toda sua inocência, sua doçura, sua forma casta de ser, me derreti feio um grande panacão. O momento era simplesmente genial para minha declaração quase desvairada de amor. A ruiva batia palminhas, dava risadas gostosas, verdadeiras, mandava beijos, fazia gracinhas, dava piruetas leves, mostrando todo seu deleite. E foi naquele momento, naquele exato momento que corri na direção daquela coisa maravilhosa e a abracei, que senti que estava na mais perfeita paz. Ah, Lily era tão MINHA! _

"_Eu preciso de você pra existir", foi o que disse, antes de beijá-la, novamente sem permissão, e me surpreender ao ser correspondido fervorosamente." _

O homem parou momentaneamente de falar, deixando a todos esperando pelo fim, com lágrimas de alegria presas nos olhos. Teddy pegou nas mãos de sua esposa – finalmente esposa – e, olhando-a bem no fundo dos olhos, dizendo de alma para alma, concluiu o discurso que deveria fazê-la entender o porquê de seu amor e porquê confiar que ele a amaria, do começo ao fim.

"_E este era só mais um indício da última mania que estava a se desenvolver, aquela que acabou por tornar-se febre. Minha mais nova mania, Lily Luna, é incurável._

_ Era – e ainda é - mania de__** você**__."_


End file.
